Kau Jelek
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura anak perdana menteri yang menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Mereka bertemu kembali saat acara jamuan makan malam di istana negara. akan tetapi ...   bad summary, let's read!  ...


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

***Kau Jelek!***

**Warning!**

**IC, AU, Oneshot, dan sedikit Lime.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Haruno Sakura adalah anak perdana menteri Jepang yang sudah sejak lama berpacaran dengan Sasuke. namun ketika lulus SMA, Sasuke melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri sehingga mereka berdua terpisah. Dalam suatu acara di istana negara, Sakura bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Namun, saat-saat pertemuan indah mereka, mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura akan ditunangkan dengan Naruto, anak president. Bagaimanakah Sakura dan Sasuke mempertahankan cinta mereka?

This is it ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ini fict saya buat sendiri (yang bilang dibuatkan siapa?). Fict ini sangat aneh (yang bilang ini fict bagus siapa?). Kalau begitu, tolong dibaca dan direview (Ogah!). Hixhixhixhixhix ... ...=.=..

Siapa yang menolak membaca fict gaje saya ini, silahkan tidak usah dibaca, saya tidak melarang.

Saya juga tidak melarang anda tidak mereview *Mata horor dan menunjukkan peso*.

Tolong dibaca dan kalo bisa diRIEVEW YANG BANYAK ... *maksa*.

* * *

><p>"Nona, anda harus siap-siap pergi ke acara jamuan makan malam di istana," ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang.<p>

"Ya," sahut 'nona' yang diajak bicara.

Haruno Sakura, adalah anak dari seorang perdana menteri di Jepang (jangan ada yang protes!).

_Tersenyum. Itu yang selalu ayah inginkan, tapi aku tidak bisa terus tersenyum palsu begini. Membodohi semua orang._

Sakura adalah anak yang patuh pada ayahnya, sejak ibunya meninggal, yang paling memperhatikan Sakura adalah ayahnya. Tapi, di sisi lain Sakura hanyalah boneka bagi ayahnya. Sakura anak yang manis dan baik, dia juga cerdas dan itu sangat membantu mempertahankan jabatan ayahnya, terutama karena anak president menyukai Sakura.

.

.

.

"Oh! Selamat malam perdana menteri," sapa president yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk menuju istana menyapa setiap tamu yang datang.

"Selamat malam president, senang bisa bertemu anda malam ini. Ada apa kah gerangan anda mengadakan jamuan makan malam begini?" tanya perdana menteri yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mengadakan pertemuan saja, agar kita semakin akrab," jawab president. "Lalu ... mana anakmu?" tanya president.

"Dia naik mobil tersendiri, mungkin sebentar lagi tiba," sahut perdana menteri.

"Tuan, nona Haruno sudah tiba," ucap seorang pelayan sambil menunjuk dengan sopan sebuah mobil limosin hitam yang baru saja datang dan berhenti di depan mereka (president dan perdana menteri).

Sakura turun dengan anggun, penampilannya pun tidak kalah anggunnya. Ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan di atas lutut berwarna dasar putih dan motif berwarna merah muda senada dengan warna rambutnya. High heel putih bertali-tali menghiasi kaki mulus Sakura. Gelang sederhana bertengger indah di pergelangan tangannya, serta kalung berbentuk hati melingkari leher jenjengnya yang mulus. Rambutnya yang panjang dibuat ikal dan ditata seperti Barbie.

"Selamat malam," ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan badannya di depan president.

"Ah! Sakura, kau ini memang gadis yang menakjubkan," ucap president.

Sakura hanya tersenyum — senyum palsu.

Ayahnya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam istana.

"Selamat malam, paman perdana menteri," ucap seorang pria bertuksedo putih yang berdiri dengan gagah.

"Oh, selamat malam Naruto," ucap perdana menteri.

Naruto — anak president — hanya tersenyum pada perdana menteri. Pandangannya pun teralihkan ke seorang gadis manis di belakang perdana menteri.

_Sakura._

Sakura menatap Naruto sepintas dan pandangannya teralihkan ke seseorang di belakangnya, tepat di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang presdir, silahkan masuk," sapa president pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam.

"Selamat malam president. Senang rasanya bisa berhadir ke acara jamuan makan malam yang anda adakan ini," sahut presdir.

"Tentu, aku juga senang kau hadir. Kau pasti Sasuke kan? Lalu ... mana Itachi?" tanya president.

"Itachi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maafkan dia karena tidak bisa berhadir ke acara ini," sahut presdir.

"Oh, tentu tak apa-apa. dia pasti sangat sibuk, dia akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya kan?" ucap president lalu disambut tawa oleh presdir.

Sasuke menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan istana. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berdiri mematung.

_Sakura._

Sakura menatap laki-laki mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan model resmi namun masih terlihat keren dan anak muda sekali, yang berdiri menatapnya dingin.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau datang juga?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "ya, apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kita pergi keluar," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Sakura dengan gaya stoicnya.

Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya malu-malu.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka (Sakura dan Sasuke) di taman belakang yang sangat sepi.

"Duduklah," suruh Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura pun duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri dan bersandar di samping pohon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada (tentu saja dadanya, bukan dada Sakura), tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sakura.

"Kau jelek sekali malam ini," ucap Sasuke. Yah, begitulah Sasuke. Dia itu terlalu gengsi dan sulit mengakui gadis, apalagi sifat dingin dan kakunya itu membuat para gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya lari sendiri. Tapi beda dengan Sakura, hanya tawa Sakura yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya jika Sakura kesal akibat ulah Sasuke lah Sasuke bisa tertawa.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura juga hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus, dan hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Kau juga jelek! Lihat dirimu, semakin tinggi dan berisi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis lalu tertawa.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa berhenti memandang Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Kucing kampung," sahut Sasuke cuek tapi tetap memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa —kali ini tertawa dengan sangat ikhlas— sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau paling —hmp!" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke memberikan kejutan pada Sakura — ciuman hangat yang sudah sangat lama tidak Sakura rasakan.

_Sakura ... Sasuke! Takkan kubiarkan!_

Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai sudah sangat lama, namun karena study Sasuke, ia harus pergi ke luar negeri. Sejak Sasuke pergi, semua berubah. Sakura menjadi sangat kesepian dan sendiri. Dan perdana menteri semakin memanfaatkan kesendirian Sakura untuk mendekatkannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku membencimu Haruno Sakura. Sangat membencimu," ucap Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Aku juga membencimu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum geli karena nafas Sasuke begitu menggelitik di telinga Sakura.

'Ding! Dong!' suara jam jamuan makan malam yang sudah dimulai.

"Jamuan makan malam sudah dimulai, ayo kita kembali," ajak Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di meja tempat president, presdir dan perdana menteri duduk.

Sakura duduk di samping ayahnya dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada di meja bundar itu.

"Ayah, apakah ayah sudah bertemu dengan—" bisik Sakura pada ayahnya namun menggantung karena ayahnya menarik tangan Sakura dan menjauh dari meja itu.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan ditunangkan malam ini dengan Naruto," ucap perdana menteri (ayah Sakura).

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara.

"Kau anak yang patuh kan Sakura?"

"Tapi ayah, Sasuke sudah kembali. Apakah ayah tidak melihatnya?"

"Penting kah?"

"Ayah ... Sasuke sangat berarti bagiku. Kenapa ayah tega?" Sakura mulai menangis.

"Hapus air matamu dan kembali ke meja makan," suruh ayahnya dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura terus menangis. Hingga Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke ... malam ini aku akan ditunangkan dengan Naruto," ucap Sakura dan menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Berhenti menangis," suruh Sasuke. "Hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja, karena kita benar-benar saling mencintai," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku takut Sasuke," tangis Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi denganmu. Sekian lama kita terpisah, kenapa di saat kita bertemu lagi malah begini?"

Sasuke terdiam, perasaannya kacau saat ini. Otaknya ynag genius itu pun kini tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

_Terpisah untuk selamanya. Jangan ada penyesalan._

"Bagaimana kalau kita katakana saja pada mereka, bahwa kau hamil anakku," usul Sasuke. Usul yang bodoh. Yah, Sasuke saat ini sedang down dan otaknya tersumbat oleh Naruto, jadi ia tidak bisa mengusulkan hal yang lebih baik.

Sakura terperangan mendengar usul Sasuke. "Appa? Kau gila? Usul yang tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Sakura.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke frustasi. "Begini saja, saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir karena hal ini sangat mendadak. Kau pergi ke meja itu dan perlambat acara pertunanganmu dengan si dobe itu. Aku akan pikirkan sesuatu, untuk sementara usul tadi jadi cadangan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baik," sahut Sakura dan mengangguk ragu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ragu akan apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Sakura, cepat pergi berdansa dengan Naruto," suruh ayahnya.

"Baik, ayah." Sahut Sakura malas.

Sejak pembicaraan Sakura dengan ayahnya tadi. Sakura sama sekali tidak ada tersenyum lagi.

"Nona Haruno Sakura, mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Naruto a la pangeran yang mengajak tuan putri berdansa.

Sakura menyambut tangan Naruto dengan malas.

Di sela-sela berdansa, Sakura membujuk Naruto agar menolak pertunangan mereka.

"Naruto, bisakah kau batalkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Batalkan apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**Flash Back...**

_Sakura ... Sasuke! Takkan kubiarkan!_

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah bermesraan (author nggak tahu ejaannya).

Ia pergi menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan permisi untuk bicara pribadi dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku ingin malam ini bertunangan dengan Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? sejak kapan kau memutuskan itu? Apakah kau sudah ada persiapan?" tanya president.

"Sudah, aku sudah sediakan cincinnya," sahut Naruto.

"Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga turut bahagia. Aku harus kembali ke pesta. Nikmati pesta ini anakku," ucap president dan berlalu pergi.

**End of Flashback...**

.

.

.

"Naruto, aku mohon..." ucap Sakura memelas.

"Oh, kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?"

"Naruto..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, aku bisa memberi lebih daripada apa yang Sasuke berikan."

"Aku tidak memperdulikan materi. Yang aku butuhkan cinta."

"Aku punya cinta yang lebih besar dari Sasuke."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"President, aku ingin bicara dengan anda," ucap Sasuke pada president yang tengah memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto yang berdansa.

"Oh, ya. Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya president. "Ada apa dengan Sakura, ya? Kenapa ia terlihat tidak bahagia?"

"Anda ingin tahu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke. "Aku dan Sakura saling mencintai sejak masih kelas 3 SMP. Kami terpisah saat lulus SMA. Aku pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi sejak saat itu kami memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. 4 tahun aku kuliah di luar negeri, dan hari ini aku kembali. Aku bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Kami sangat bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan kami musnah hanya dengan mendengar satu kalimat dari mulut perdana menteri." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Sakura dan Naruto akan ditunangkan?"

"Ya, kalimat itu sangat membuat kami terpukul. Maka dari itu kau bicara dengan anda. Aku harap anda bisa membantu kami." Mohon Sasuke. Ya, bisa dibilang hanya bicara biasa, soalnya mimic tampang Sasuke itu tidak bisa dibilang memelas.

President terlihat berpikir.

Sasuke dan president memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Semua orang di istana berkumpul di aula besar.

"Selamat malam para hadirin sekalian. Senang rasanya bisa berbincang-bincang dan reunian bersama pada malam hari ini." Sambut president. "Tapi acara malam kali ini, bukan hanya acara makan malam biasa. Aku ingin mengumumkan acara pertunangan."

Sakura menunduk lesu dan tak mau mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan orang yang berdiri di podium itu.

_Aku tidak mau dengar!_

Sedangkan Naruto tertawa licik sambil menatap Sasuke dan menunjukkan gelasnya pada Sasuke (maksudnya kayak bersulang gitu ...).

Sasuke hanya diam dengan gaya stoicnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

Perdana menteri menatap ke arah putrinya, ia sangat mencintai putrinya. Putrinya itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya, ia paling tidak tega sebenarnya melihat Sakura bersedih.

"Pertunangan antara Haruno Sakura dengan ..." ucap president menggantung membuat para hadirin penasaran.

"Tunggu! Aku belum siap!" ucap perdana menteri.

"Ada apa perdana menteri?" tanya president.

Naruto merungut kesal.

"Sakura? Apakah kau sungguh ingin bertunangan dengan Naruto?" tanya perdana menteri yang diikuti oleh terperanganya mulut semua orang – Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, president dan perdana menteri sendiri (mana mungkin kan dia yang ngucap dia juga yang terperanga?).

Sakura menunduk daam diam tanpa memandang ayahnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang bilang kalau Haruno Sakura akan bertunangan dengan putraku?" tanya president sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto tersentak kaget dan menatap president spontan.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke," ucap president menjawab semua keraguan dalam hati semua orang.

Sasuke tersenyum pada president.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura langsung menitikkan air mata tak percaya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi calon istriku?" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan tangannya.

Sakura terdiam menatap dalam sepasang mata onyx di hadapannya. Memasuki alam pikiran si empunya dan memutar kembali memory saat-saat mereka bersama.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Ya! Aku mau," jawab Sakura pasti.

Perdana menteri menatap bahagia putrinya yang tersenyum tulus itu.

"Aku tak menyangka putra dan putri kita saling mencintai," ucap presdir.

"Hahaha ... benar, sungguh tak menyangka." Ucap perdana menteri.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya bingnung.

"Lihat itu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura pun menatap kea rah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dan mendapati puluhan balon berbentuk hati dan berwarna-warni di depan pintu aula tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Bodoh, tentu saja itu balon. Ayo ikut denganku," ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri balon-balon itu ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata.

Sasuke mengambil balon-balon itu. Dari puluhan tali dari balon itu, hanya ada satu benda tempat benang-benang itu terkait.

"Ambil ini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati benda tempat terkaitnya benang-benang balon itu.

"Cincin?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Ya, bukankah kau mau jadi istriku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengambil cincin yang mengait balon-balon itu. Dan melepaskan benang yang terkait di tali itu. Lalu terbang lah semua balon-balon yang terkait di cincin itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku sangaatttt membencimu," ucap Sakura dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, oh bukan, calon suaminya itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Ayah! Bukankah ayah—" protes Naruto.

"Ayahmu ini adalah seorang president yang harus bersikap bijaksana dan tidak boleh egois. Terimalah keputusanku ini Naruto. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik," jawab president.

Malam itu. Di depan banyak orang, yang menjadi saksi. Bahwa, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura telah bertunangan.

.

.

.

Happy Ending ...

.

.

.

Author : Tunggu dulu! Kenapa hanya sampai di sini sudah happy ending? Tidak bisa!

Sasuke : Memangnya kenapa?

Sakura : Iya? Kami kan sudah bahagia.

Author : Kalian harus MENIKAH!

Sasuke : *Swt.

Sakura : Hahh?

Author : lanjutkan!

.

.

.

"Anda terlihat cantik nona," ucap Hinata, manager Sakura yang berambut indigo panjang itu loh.

"Terima kasih Hinata, tapi seharusnya kau jangan memanggilku nona lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha ... tidak apa nona," ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura dan keluarga tiba di gereja tempat resepsi pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke terperanga melihat istrinya beberapa menit lagi itu terlihat sangan anggun dan menawan.

"Kau ..." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Kau jelek sekali," ucap Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat wajahnya yang memerah karena Sakura.

"Kau juga jelek!" ucap Sakura ngambek.

"Kalian berdua keren kok," ucap seorang laki-laki bertuksedo biru malam.

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Tenang saja TEME, aku tidak akan mengambil Sakura darimu lagi. Aku sudah punya kok," ucap NAruto dan menarik tangan Hinata agar berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus cari manager baru," ucap Sakura.

"Hahahaha ..." all laugh.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura menikah dan hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

Author : ini baru akhir yang berakhir bahagia *devil smile:on.

Sakura : apa-apaan dia?

Sasuke : entahlah, biasanya dia buat fict mesum.

Sakura : tapi Sasuke, aku pikir fict ini juga ada effect limenya.

Sasuke : biarlah, itu urusannya. Aku tidak mau tahu. Yang penting kita bahagia.

Sakura : ya, benar!

Author : *devil smile:off. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? *tatapan horror.

Sasuke dan Sakura : nothing. Lanjutkan lagi tertawamu.

.

.

.

End ...

Bwahahahahaha! Oneshot gaje yang tak terasa konflik dan romancenya. Soalnya author lagi kagak mood, lagi banyak masalah nih ... *Plakk!* (malah curhat dianya).

Bwahahahahaha!

Maafkan saya...

Silahkan klik biru2 di bawah ini.

Kalau kalian tidak klik, saya tunggu kalian di ujung jalan. Bwahahahaha! *devil smile.


End file.
